Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement of fuel cells such as polymer electrolyte fuel cells, and to a fuel-cell single cell which is stacked to constitute a fuel cell stack.
Related Art
Fuel cells have been known which use hydrogen-containing anode gas and oxygen-containing cathode gas as reactant gas to generate electric energy by an electrochemical reaction. Such fuel cells are divided into various types according to the electrolyte used, one of which uses a polymer electrolyte membrane.
Patent Document 1 discloses a fuel cell stack that is constituted by a stacked plurality of fuel-cell single cells, each of which includes a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) composed of a polymer electrolyte membrane and anode and cathode electrodes disposed on both sides thereof, and separators disposed on both sides of the membrane electrode assembly.